The Ink Will Flow (Bendy x Reader) DISCONTINUED
by atrashyfox
Summary: IM A SH!TT Y PERSON this is discontinued imsosorry D':
1. Chapter 1

_Knock knock knock._

I groan and flip over.

 _Knock knock knock._

"Goddamn." I grumble as I sat up and combed my hair with my fingers. I slammed the door open, but there was no one there.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I screamed. I looked down and saw a letter that was yellow and dusty looking. "Huh." I picked it up and shut the door.

Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a granola bar and sat down at the coffee table, opening the letter.

The letter said;

 ** _DEAR HENRY,_**

 ** _Hey! Its been 30 years, how ya going?_**

 ** _Why not give the Bendy's good ol' workshop a visit?_**

 ** _SINCERELY, YOUR OLD PAL_**

 ** _JOEY DREW._**

I closed the letter. 'Wow. Intense.' And when was there a Henry at this address? I dimissed it as the previous house owner.

I went to the bathroom to wash up and go through what I saw. I considered checking out the workshop. I grabbed my phone and serched up 'Bendy's Workshop'. There was a address a few blocks down the street. I could cycle there.

It was a boring day, anyway. Why not?


	2. Chapter 2

I picked up my bike and cycled fown the street to the address. I stopped on a nearby grasspatch and walked toward the workshop.

I pushed the door open and walked in. The door slammed shut behind me, and I thought, 'What a great start...'

I walked gingerly down the dusty hallway, as if the floorboards would drop, when I saw a piece of paper on the floor. It was in the same condition as the letter.

The note said build the ink machine.

Machine? I walked past a few rooms and some creepy looking cut-outs kf a ink devil. 'The Dancing Demon, starring Bendy." I read aloud. The cartoon character looked like the cut-outs. 'So his name is Bendy... alright.' I pursed my lips.

I continued walking until I saw a machine, its pipe dripping black ink. Walking towards it, I noticed a button at the wall. I pushed it forcefully. It didn't budge. The note I had vanished into thin air, and another note was on the floor, in front of me.

I picked it up, but this note read, "Fix the machine. Find parts."

'Are we on a tresure hunt?' I wondered as I walked into another room.

Horryfing sight, to be honest. I almost lost my Starbucks right there. There was a inky 3D wolf, its spleen gone, layong wide open on a wooden board. There were also candles around it. 'Yo, there's some sadistic stuff going on around here.' You walked over, hesitating before giving the figure a pat on the head.

You were rewarded with some black goo on your hand.

'Well then.' You made a blunt face as you stared at your own hand.

'Let's just continue.'

 **Bendy's POV** \--

I did _not_ expect a small girl to come. I wanted a retard grown man to arrive. Well, she'll do, but... she is pretty cute.

I watch her walk around, untill she finds thr room Boris is in. She waited for a moment before... petting him? Did not expect that either. I mean, he _is_ a wolf.

I decide not to scare her. I do appreciate her company.

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

I feel like someone was watching me. Straight up wrong. I walk around some more before finding the parts I needed. I ran back into the machine room and placed the parts onto it. 'Where's the last-' I saw it, glinting on a chair in the room. 'seriously. I'm dumb.' I picked it up and placed it onto the machine, and slammed the button. The machine whirred to life.

Then I felt breath on my neck, " _Welcome, darlin'_."


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/N)'s POV

I reflexed and flipped around. I looked at the puddle of ink near my feet. 'I guess I'm gonna clean this up' I sadly couldn't see a mop. or cleaning tools. "Just great.." I groaned as i left the puddle alone.

I walked around, finding more black ink puddles on the floor. I yawn, realising how I hadn't slept for a long time.

I decide to head back home, so I head towards the exit. I twist the handle, but it dosen't budge. 'Great! Now I can't leave this old workshop...' I shake my head sullenly and head to the office. I lay my head on the desk and fall asleep.

Bendy's POV

I saw the girl head into Joey's old office. I look inside. She was laying her head on the work desk, sleeping peacefully but shivering. It is pretty cold in this dusty workshop. I head into a storage room, grabbing some blankets and walk back to the office. I put the blanket gently over her, and leave the room swiftly.

Too many bad memories have happened there.

 **Haha I'm sorry for the _slowest_ update ever. I'm not feeling up for writing or basically doing anything rn. I'm just really tired and I wanna sleep and drink Milo all day. Super lazy lol.** **Anyway, I've been looking at the reviews. They're really positive and I'm really happy! Thank you guys for reading this crappy book :')** **Aight, I'm going to end this here. Peace out.**


End file.
